


Non voglio perdere nulla

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Il signore del puzzle [3]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: AU, Flash Fic, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 06:41:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15137348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: L'amore che unisce Yami e Yugi.





	Non voglio perdere nulla

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x2T2NxXX3dM.  
> Armageddon (Aerosmith) I dont Wanna Miss A Thing.

NON VOGLIO PERDERE NULLA

 

Yami socchiuse gli occhi dal taglio allungato e si alzò seduto, facendo scivolare il lenzuolo. Osservò Yugi addormentato al suo fianco, le gote rosee e paffutelle del più giovane e le sue labbra socchiuse.

< Chissà cosa stai sognando, in questo momento sembri così distante > pensò.

Il respiro di Yugi risuonava piano, il petto del più giovane si alzava e abbassava.

Il faraone si piegò in avanti, i muscoli del petto ignudo erano in tensione, con l’indice sfiorò le labbra di Yugi.

< Perso in questa tua dolce arresa, mio tesoro, mi fai pensare che vorrei che questo momento durasse per sempre > rifletté.

“Sei così dolce e innocente” mormorò. Accarezzò i capelli di Yugi, quasi identici ai propri, fatta eccezione per qualche disordinata ciocca dorata. Gli avvolse delicatamente le braccia intorno al petto e lo fece scivolare fino alle sue gambe, facendogli adagiare la testa sulle proprie ginocchia.

< Riesci a rimanere tale anche se affronti mostri giornalmente e mi riferisco soprattutto agli uomini dall’anima oscura, immersi nella follia, che quelli nelle carte.

Sei riuscito a cambiare anche me. Ed ora non voglio addormentarmi, per non perdermi neanche un attimo di te. Ho intenzione di rimanere qui in contemplazione, piccolo mio. Perché se anche ti sognassi, quei sogni non sarebbero all’altezza di ciò che sei in realtà >. Gli sfiorò la fronte con indice e medio, scostandogli una ciocca mora dai bordi violetti.

Chiuse gli occhi e si concentrò sui suoni che provenivano dall’altro, pian piano, oltre il respiro, riuscì a coglierne anche il battito cardiaco.

< Io, il faraone Athem, il dio Ra sceso in terra, voglio solo la compagnia di un mortale > pensò. Sfiorò con le labbra una delle due palpebre del giovane, questo mugolò, facendola fremere, ma continuò a dormire.

< Siamo così legati, le nostre anime si completano. Tu sei me e io sono te, amore mio.

Fino al giorno in cui dovrò dirti addio, in cui la magia del puzzle non ci terrà più uniti, non voglio perdere un tuo sorriso, un tuo bacio, un tuo tocco o un tuo sguardo.

Se solo potessi far durare tutto questo per l’eternità > pensò. Il proprio battito cardiaco risuonava all’unisono con quello del più giovane.

“Non voglio perdere niente di te, vivrò per ogni tuo gesto, pensiero e sentimento” giurò con voce appena udibile.

 


End file.
